


A Terrible Wake Up

by deathxprincess436



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Tim discovers something terrible when he wakes up from being Masky.





	A Terrible Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me.

Tim groaned loudly as he got up slowly, his hand felt stiff as if something dried on it. He grunted and sat up. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, his eyesight fucked up still by the mask on his face. He pulled it off and froze as he saw a lump on the ground. He slowly got up his joints groaning in discomfort, as if he had chased something for miles. The lump was surrounded by dried blood. Red flags flared up in his mind and he wanted to run but curiosity had him. He reached to turn the man the man over. “No! No!” He screamed at the sight of the mans face and dropped to his knees. It was Jay, the nerd with curiosity that stretched for miles. It looked like he was sleeping but with how cold, still, and the many stab marks on his chest gave off his true state. Tim cried and touched Jay’s cheek gently, “I’m sorry Jay. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had just stayed away, you’d still be here. I fucked up again.” Tim then picked Jay up and held him to himself. He buried his face into him, “I’m sorry. Your the only other person who cared. Who helped… I wish this never happened… I didn’t want to hurt you… I… I can’t go on like this. I might see you.” Tim found the knife and slit his wrist, he’d let himself bleed out. He wanted to suffer. “Jay. You’re my best friend. I love your curiosity. I love your cleverness. I love that you seek the truth. I love that you don’t just run away. I love the fact that you tried to help me. I love everything about you Jay, hell I love you. Thank you… Thank you for everything… Thank you Jay… I love you Jay.” He let himself lay down hugging Jay close to himself sobbing. It was a long time but his eyes closed and he slipped away.


End file.
